The Huntress: Hunter in the Moonlight
by Soldier Of The Mist
Summary: {Originally named The Silver Eyed Child} Luna Gray always thought she was a normal teenage girl. That was until she was attacked by a monster from her dream and was saved by a mysterious boy. OC/Nico. Currently being rewritten
1. Winner!

The newest tittle for the Silver Eyed Child is...

**The Huntress: Hunter in the Moonlight**

Congratulations King James10158

Thank you everyone for suggesting new titles:

Crackers414 and W. R. Winters

* * *

><p>This chapter will be deleted in the next update<p> 


	2. My Boring, Dangerous Day

**Hey, fanficters!**

**Why did I say 'fanficters'?**

**I don't know.**

**This is the new version of my story ****_Silver Eyed Child._**

**Luna: New names, new chapters, new pictures. What else? New look?**

**Soldier: Maybe.**

**Luna: What?!**

**Soldier: JK! I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**

* * *

><p><em>Story dedicated to King James10158, Crackers414, and W. R. Winters<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Luna Gray's POV<em>

_~~~Dream~~~_

_**We were at the abandon train station. **_A place where my friends and I mostly hang out. It was a fun place to be if you ignored the insects. We were saying our good-byes.

"See ya later, Luna!"

"Later, L.G.!"

"See ya!" I yelled back at my friends as I started to walk.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 5:30. I needed to be home by seven o' clock if I want to make it. I looked around to see if my friends could give me a ride, but I only saw an empty train track.

The train station wasn't normally visited, for it was "haunted". It was just a story someone back then madeup.

The place wasn't far from home, but it always takes me long to get pass the bushes and all.

"Great. Just great," I thought out loud.

I continued to walk through the thick forest-like place pushing branches and swatting away insects when I heard a _snap._

"Lily?"

_SNAP_

"Lily Waters, if that's you, this isn't funny," I said nervously. The woods is a dangerous place which only few people enter.

_SNAP!_

"Lily?" I tugged my dark brown hair, a way to comfort me. The snapping stopped only to be replaced with panting. The creature revealed itself. It was a German Shepherd. It was about 2 feet tall reaching above my knees. It appeared to have no collar or a tag.

"Hey, buddy. Are you lost?" I asked him as I lean down to pet him.

I took my hand back when it growled. Then, I saw something change.

The dog was slowly increasing its height. Its fur was darking each time he grew an inch. Its brown eyes was seeping with red . It finally stopped growing when it reached the size of a grizzly bear.

Before the dog-giant could do anything, I turned around and ran. I pushed many obstacles away recieving scratches all over. I looked back to see the giant dog breaking the trees in its path.

My white dress was torn, and my shoes were trapped in mud a few miles back.

_'Keep running, Luna! Keep going'_ I shouted mentally. I passed a few scampering animals and a few wild laurel plants. After running a bit more, I risked a small break at the edge of a river. In that break, I noticed two things:

1.) It was night time with a full moon.

2.) There was no noise except for a few crickets.

I looked around only to see trees and wild plants. I wiped my sweaty hands on my blue jeans. The woods were silent.

Too silent.

All of the sudden, my surroundings turned into a blur. The air turned sour making my breathing a bit more difficult. The only thing I could see was the white dagger-like teeth in front of me.

The dog's red eyes stared at me in success. Suddenly, my neck was stabbed by pain from its teeth making me scream. It tore my pale skin to pieces cauding black dots to appear in my vision.

I looked up at the moon and saw its shadows move. It created a figure of a woman. She was standing tall with her bow and arrow at ready. She stared at me with glowing eyes before the darkness filled my vision.

_~~~End Of Dream~~~_

"Luna! Wake up, Luna!"

I stood up on my bed. I looked around to see Lily's room. The white walls were filled with pictures of her family and me having fun. The small table of the middle of the room was neatly organized while the blue floor was littered with rejected drawing.

No woods. No dog.

Lily was beside me her watery blue-green eyes showing concern. "Are you okay? You were tossing and turning."

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare," I told her.

"Are you sure? We can skip school if you'd like," She suggested.

"No. Speaking of school, what time is it?"

She looked at the clock. "It's 6:00. An hour and thiry minutes before we leave. You know what that means?"

I groaned. "That's right. I'm dressing you up today."

After an hour of prepping, I was standing in front of a mirror. I had a black leather jacket over a blue flowy shirt, black tights, and black boots. Around my neck, I had on a white infinity scarf and a feather necklace.

"I like it, but a simple t-shirt and a pair of jean would've been fine."

She flipped her black hair hitting me in the face. In responce, I hit her tan arm with appeared to slightly glow.

"Yeah, I know, but girl up a bit once in a while. Done," she said finishing with the blush. "Let's go to school."

**O.o. .o.O.o**

"Kill me!" I told a random person passing by the hallway.

Eastwood was a medium sized school made of bricks. It wasn't a good looking place, but it was the best school as the town newspaper said. We were walking through the school's hall going to history class.

Lily tugged my elbow. "Don't be such a baby. Can't you see all the boys are staring at you?"

She gestured at a group of boys nearby. A red haired boy winked at me.

"Exactly! Kill me!"

"Whatever!" she said before entering the classroom.

The school day passed by normally. We did our homework, assignments, and etc. which saved enough time for after school fun.

I went to my locker to take out my books for Science when I crashed into someone.

That someone's name was Zack Cooper.

"Hello, Luna Gray. Couldn't resist bumping into me?" he told me with a 'charming' smile.

"That I can do," I pushed passed him. I reached my locker and took out my stuff when it slammed shut.

I turned around angrily. "Yes? Do you need something? 'Cause if you don't, go away!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him. His sour breath reminded me of my dream.

"Luna, you don't have to play hard to get."

"I'm not playing anything," I told him before going to class.

The room buzzed with excitement, for the students were talking about the ending of school which wa a day away. Some of the girls were all sat together, hunched down in quiet gossip. The boys were all sat down talking about the last school prank. The rest were all reading or playing on their phone.

I sat at the middle row's front seat waiting for the lesson when a sudden smell of perfume appeared in the air. Say hello to the evil queen of Eastwood School, Carina Hart.

"Hello Lunny, how are you?" she said with fake sweetness.

"Fine, Hart, fine" I gritted my teeth

"I wouldn't have come to school if I were you," said Carina.

"Why not?" I said annoyance filled my voice.

She smiled as her accent thicken,"Haven't you heard? There's word that you were the reason your dear old mum left."

"My mom didn't leave because of me."

She leaned down near my face. "So why did she leave?"

The bell rang causing her to laugh to her seat. The teacher came in and told the class to finish the report on cells.

"Carina, bothering you again?" Lily whispered.

"Yeah," I pressed the pencil down harder.

She grabbed my hand stopping me from breaking it. "One day, she'll live alone with thirty cats."

I laughed before quickly turning it into a cough when the teacher looked at us.

A few minutes passed, the sound of scribbling filled the air.

"I wish I had your eyes," Lily said out of the blue.

I stopped writing. "Why?"

"Their a beautiful shade of silver."

"For the last time, they are gray not silver, and they are not beautiful."

Her protest of interrupted by the bell. We all packed up our stuff ready to go home.

Lily gave me a warning glare. "This conversation isn't over, Gray."

I chuckled. "Later, Lil."

I walked out through the school doors and into the fresh air. I walked through the same path I took for the last few years to go home.

The path lead past a place called Delphi's Strawberry Service a few miles back.

I heard a small _snap _making me stop.

I slowly turned around to see an empty road. "I'm being paranoid," I muttered before turning back.

A growl was emitted from the dog in front of me.

The one from my dream.

I immediantly dropped my stuff and turned around. I ran toward the forest and jumped over roots, pushed back branches, and used any obstacle I could use to delay the dog.

The dog never seem to rest as we approached Delphi's Strawberries, my only shelter.

I suddenly fell down and a sharp pain shot through my leg. The dog towered over me, ready to bite my neck, when a _swoosh _and a yelp echoed in the air.

The darkness was ebbing into my vision. The last thing I saw . . .

was a black-haired boy.

**That was the newest version of the first chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review what you think and please tell me if you see an error.**

**See ya next chapter.**

**Soldier Of The Mist**


End file.
